


the shit we do could warm the sun

by liketogetlost



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Multi, Non-Human Richie, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Richard Gecko, criminals and killers, wrapped around her finger like snakes. And Richard, who could tear people apart, is never gentler than with Kate.</p><p>Kate realizes eventually that she's fallen in love with both of them. It frightens her a little bit, the concept of wanting both of them, even just the concept of love itself. She's never been in love, never knew what it would be like, but thinking back it hit her so hard and so fast she didn't even know what it was at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Kate tells Richie one day that she misses his face in his old horn rimmed glasses. He starts wearing a fake pair the next day.

 

She casually admires a dress in the window of a strip mall shop and that weekend Seth gives it to her.

 

If other men even glance her way, Kate can feel both of the brothers tense and walk closer next to her, sometimes both touching her back at the same time. 

 

It's safe to say they tend to cater to her every whim, need, and wish. And that they consider her to be  _theirs._

 

In the past Kate would have found the idea of belonging to someone outside of marriage to be strange and wrong, but feeling claimed by the Gecko brothers doesn't feel that way to her. Granted, her views have changed a lot in the past year, her entire world has changed. But it still just feels good, it makes her feel stronger and happier.

 

Not that she needs a man, or men, to make her feel better about herself. Kate just feels so protected by them, so safe, and really so very loved.

 

It's a powerful feeling too. Seth and Richard Gecko, criminals and killers, wrapped around her finger like snakes. And Richard, who could tear people apart, is never gentler than with Kate.

 

Kate realizes eventually that she's fallen in love with both of them. It frightens her a little bit, the concept of wanting both of them, even just the concept of love itself. She's never been in love, never knew what it would be like, but thinking back it hit her so hard and so fast she didn't even know what it was at the time.

 

She's staring at Richie one day, sitting at the table in their hotel room counting money and smoking a cigarette. Kate hated the robberies at first, felt like her daddy was watching from Heaven and that he and Mama would be angry at her. But making a decent living in Mexico the sinless way isn't easy, and the world is full of fucking vampires. What's a little robbery now and again?

 

She's staring at him, at his large hands flipping through the paper. His thumb swiping again and again, stopping every so often to pull the cigarette from his mouth to blow out smoke. Every now and then he just curls one side of his mouth, his upper lip curving into almost a snarl, and lets the puff out that way. Kate remembers what those lips felt like on hers so long ago, something they've never talked about either because he's afraid to scare her with it, or because he doesn't think she's interested after all this time. Probably doesn't think she wants anything to do with him in that way now that he needs blood to survive. But that kiss is a memory Kate revisits over and over, in dreams and fantasies where it's much more private and heated. Where it goes much further than a kiss. Richie might not be human anymore, but he's still the kind yet twisted soul she felt so endeared to when they met.

 

Now she imagines herself going over to him, straddling his large thighs and pulling the cigarette from him, taking a drag herself and sliding her mouth over his own.

 

Even worse, she thinks of Seth coming in and watching. Thinks of him coming up behind her and stroking his hand over her neck, pulling her chin up to look at him, pressing his tongue between her lips. 

 

Richie looks at her over the rim of his fake glasses and gives her a small grin. Kate tries to cleanse her mind, she has to be careful around Richie because she can never tell if he can see what she's thinking.

 

"Bored, Katie?" Richie asks, putting the last stack of cash into a band and pushing the whole bunch of it across the table into a black duffel bag. 

 

Richie always says her name in a fashion that just gets to her, in the best way. Kate stretches from her spot on her bed and shrugs. "I'm okay. Maybe a little."

 

He winks at her and stubs out his cigarette. "Seth'll be back soon, we can do something. Whatever you like."

 

Kate's mind flashes with images she'd rather he not see, so she pushes them away. Still, she wants to be close to her boys somehow. "We should go out dancing."

 

Richie chuckles, stuffing the bag in a slit he cut in the mattress. Not the safest place, but then it's not their only bag. "That's a idea. I don't know if Seth will dig it, though."

 

She can't help the tug of a pleased smirk on the side of her mouth. She's sure it won't be hard to convince Seth.

 

\- -

 

It only took a little begging for Seth to finally relent into the idea of going to a club. Seth's never been a club guy, he would much rather stay at home watching baseball and drinking beer than in a sweaty room full of drunk morons as he calls them, but Richie doesn't care either way and Kate likes dancing every now and then. It's a way to lose herself, to forget, to focus instead on the pulsing beat and the movement of her own body.

 

Plus her sexy green dress that hugs her in all the right spots probably helps too.

 

When they go out Kate will usually opt for black jeans and some sort of "dressy" top. Except for when she swims she's still not big on showing a lot of skin. Not because of a fear of immodesty, but more she's still not sure how she feels about herself. Some days she likes her newer curves, her toned limbs from fighting culebras that threaten them, other days she just wants to hide in a big paper bag.

 

She bought the dress one day on a whim when the boys weren't around, and tonight when she emerges from the bathroom in it she thinks they just might swallow their tongues.

 

Kate sees the way they look at her sometimes. But still, Kate's never sure if they're really seeing her, or if they're just starved for any warm female body to look at. They haven't been with anyone since Kate's joined them on the road, which Kate figures is pretty weird for two grown attractive men, but she figures they're just worried about bringing anyone else into their strange and dangerous existence. 

 

Right now though, Kate knows they're seeing  _her_. Richie licks his lips and Kate thinks  _fangs,_ her body shivering deliciously. Seth rubs his hand over the back of his neck, looking at her through his lashes and she wants to feel those long lashes fluttering over her cheeks.

 

She can't help but smile as she walks past them to the door. "Come on, Geckos, move your butts."

 

\- -

 

The music in the club is so loud it courses through her body like a second heartbeat. The place is packed, people dancing all over each other, lights flashing and swiping around the room. Kate feels two hands on her back and she feels looked after, the warmth of their touch reassuring. Both brothers look incredibly sexy, wearing nice slacks and jeans for Seth, casual dress shirts undone a few buttons. 

 

Kate plans on getting them touching her in other places tonight.

 

"I want a drink!" She yells, and they follow her to the bar.

 

After a couple shots each, Kate grabs Seth's hand and slides under his arm. "Stop looking like such a grumpy cat!"

 

Seth smiles at her lazily and wraps his forearm around her. "You know this isn't my scene, princess. But for you, I'll try." He kisses her cheek and she feels herself blush head to toe. Combined with the tequila, Seth's closeness makes her skin buzz with sweet sensation.

 

Richie comes up behind her and rumbles in her ear. "You bring us here to stand or to dance, sweetheart?" His breath is hot and his lips brush her ear, and Kate's thighs clench. She takes both brothers by the hand and pulls them out to the floor.

 

Usually when they dance, she dances with them one at time. And more often than not it's stupid, goofy dancing, until they're both out of breath and laughing. 

 

Tonight though, Kate turns her back to Richie and presses back, pulling Seth towards her until she's sandwiched between both of them, and starts to slowly move her body to the grind of the music.

 

Seth looks at her with dark eyes, still slightly tense and guarded, like he's not sure what's happening or if he is sure he doesn't want to do anything stupid. Kate runs her hands over his shoulders and slides one round behind his neck, training her eyes on him and pressing her hips forward on his in silent reassurance. He grips her waist, his touch hot and branding.

 

Behind her, Richie gently holds her hips, his large and inhuman body fitting against hers. Kate lets her bottom push back into his crotch, and she swears she hears him hiss, really  _hiss,_ in her ear. 

 

Kate closes her eyes, losing herself in the sensation of both brother's firm and strong bodies moving over her small frame. She leans her head back on Richie's chest and feels calloused fingertips stroke down her throat. Kate runs her tongue over her dry lips, and nails press into her side. 

 

The pulse of the beat is slow and steady, Kate's hips following it perfectly as she dances in her safe cocoon. Sweat dots her forehead, she's hot all over, and when she blinks her eyes open Seth's looking at her like he's starving. 

 

She licks her lips again and just almost can hear him groan over the din, before he leans over and kisses her jaw. Kate's mouth falls open on a sigh, and Richie's thumb pulls down gently on her bottom lip. Kate's tongue snakes out and tongues at the rough pad, and Richie turns her around quickly in his arms. She looks up at him, eyes almost yellow and reptilian, but still her Richie's, still full of love and kindness and right now desire. Seth mouths her neck and runs a palm over her stomach. He's hard against her bottom, and when she rubs back on him he grips her chin, pulls her head to the side and sucks her bottom lip between his.

 

They kiss dirty and slow, until she's absolutely breathless with need and want, throbbing and wet. Seth strokes up her thigh under her dress, his thumb brushing the sensitive skin right below her bottom. She gasps, lips parting and then she's being gripped at her jaw by Richie and it's his lips moving plush over her own, tongue slipping against hers, over and over until she can swear to God himself she can hear him inside her head.

 

_Kate, Kate, so gorgeous, so lovely, so fucking sexy, Kate, want to fuck you right now, fuck you with Seth, make you feel our love, Kate._

 

"Oh, God," Kate gasps, the sound lost amid the noise. Richie looks at her, knowing she heard him, looks past her at Seth. He nods, and Kate looks behind her. Seth brushes her sweaty hair from her forehead, his own glistening wet, and raises an eyebrow. Kate nods, and the Gecko brothers lead her out of the club, hands on her like a brand, two dark knights at her sides.

 

Seth breaks the speed limit getting them back to their motel.


	2. Chapter 2

Once when Kate, Seth and Richie were fighting a group of culebras they ran into on a job, Kate almost died. Apparently this group had been given a tip on the security of this particular bank, and after a lot of yelling about territories and accusations of slaying Santanico, which just weren't true, the fighting ensued.

 

She's almost died quite a few times since encountering the Geckos, but this time she was inches away from the jaw of a blood sucking snake demon, whispering in shaky breaths random prayers to God, Jesus, and her parents. 

 

Kate can usually hold her own in a fight, but one of them just came out of no where behind her and she was seconds away from getting her throat ripped out when Seth shot the thing in the head. Blood a wet slide down her face, Kate dropped to the floor and sobbed. There were no tears, just dry heaves of fright crawling from her chest. Seth grabbed her and they made it to the car, where he held her the entire way home. He anchored her back to herself, she remembers pressing her face into his neck and breathing in deep, smelling his skin and his cologne and just  _Seth_. Sweet and a bit musky, and the grip of his hand around her waist, the other palm pulling her to look up into his face, brought her heart rate down and her breathing to level. 

 

She felt his fear and love, she felt like he would never let her go. 

 

Later, she felt both Richie and Seth get into bed with her, laying just inches away on either side of her. By morning they were gone.

 

Kate felt so cared for, so  _seen,_ in a way she never felt before. Not even when her parents were alive. 

 

It's how she feels at this moment. Kate is the brothers single minded focus, and it's intoxicating.

 

They somehow made it home without crashing, Richie and Kate in the backseat making out while Seth drove with one eye in the rear view.

 

When they get inside, Seth pushes her gently until her bottom hits the small dining table in the corner, his fingers gripping one of her thighs to move up his hip. He kisses her like he's trying to feed off the life inside her. Kate grips his shoulders, whimpering and pressing close. After a moment, Seth pulls back, his lips brushing hers softly, wet and swollen. 

 

Kate feels drunk even though the tequila is barely a factor anymore.

 

"How long have you been having these evil ideas, sis?"

 

Kate bites her lip at 'sis', just one of the dumb nicknames Seth uses for her turning into something darker, kinkier.  She smiles, cheeks pink, and shrugs. "About when you punched out that dirtbag over my cherry pie."

 

Richie bursts out with a laugh from behind them, and she grins at him over Seth's shoulder. "Sounds about right. Such a bad girl, Katie."

 

"You gonna spank me?" She teases.

 

Richie undoes a few more of his shirt buttons, looking at her over the rim of his glasses, and she swallows. "If you really deserve it."

 

Seth just shakes his head, smiling a little before his face turns serious. "Kate, you really want this? You want us both?"

 

"I think that's obvious Seth."

 

"Shut up, Richard."

 

Kate rolls her eyes and pushes past Seth, off the table to stand. She grips the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head to reveal her same old nude underwear and lace bra. Her teeth sink into the skin inside her lip and she laughs a little nervously. "I -," Kate takes a breath, the words heavy on her tongue. "I love you both."

 

Richie steps forward, cupping her cheek with his large warm palm, and his eyes are shining. "You know we love you too."

 

Seth runs a hand down her back, kissing her neck. "Of course we do, babygirl, why do you think there's been no one else for a year?"

 

"You -," Kate starts, but Richie interrupts her.

 

"We were just waiting for you to want us back."

 

Richie steps next to Seth, and they both pull her close to them. Richie's lips brush the corner of her mouth softly, Seth's moving down her neck to suck and bite at her shoulder. Kate's legs feel shaky and she closes her eyes.

 

"Tell us what you want, sweetheart, anything." Seth breathes.

 

Kate gasps at his fingers teasing at the elastic of her panties. "God, touch me. Please,  _taste me._ " At that, she opens her eyes to see Richie's looking down at her. They're definitely yellow, and he definitely hisses, the sound soft and stirring something deep inside her.

 

He grips her round her middle and picks her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her to the bed like she weighs no more than air.

 

He drops her down onto the mattress and takes off his shirt, Seth following suit. The Gecko brothers strip slowly in front of her and it's at once the hottest and funniest thing she's ever seen. When she starts giggling, pressing her face into the comforter, Seth snorts.

 

"Something funny?"

 

Kate shakes her head, looking at them both standing above her in their boxers and briefs respectably, hard-ons in plain view, and she makes a pretty unattractive sound. "I'm sorry, this is kind of the craziest thing ever."

 

Seth rests a knee on the bed, sliding up and covering her, pressing his fingers to her side. "You think we're funny, we amuse you?"

 

"Stop!" Kate laughs, squirming when he tickles her ribcage. "Seth!"

 

Richie chuckles and lays down next to them, resting his head on his hand. "It's not a completely unfunny situation."

 

Seth continues to tickle her until Kate is gasping for breath, laughter bubbling out of her and making her stomach hurt. He stops and she takes a moment to catch her breath, her hair in her face and her eyes watering. "You're a jerk!" She says, pushing at his chest. 

 

He just shrugs before stroking the tips of his fingers over her stomach, over the soft curve there and higher still to her breasts. Kate takes another, slower, deep breath as he palms her breast, his thumb stroking over the top and slightly slipping beneath the cup of her bra.

 

Kate sits up and swings a leg over Seth, straddling his lap and feeling him hard between her legs, her wet panties catching against his briefs. She reaches back and unclasps her bra, hands shaking a little as she lets it fall from her arms and tosses it aside. Seth swears, reaching up and pulling her to lean over him. He kisses her softly between her ribs, licking a hot line up her throat. Kate rests her cheek on his head and grips the hair at the nape of his neck as he rubs his hand over her left breast, thumb stroking her nipple and making her hips snap forward.

 

His tongue runs over her nipple, his lips sucking at it and making her whole body buzz. She catches Richie’s eye and he’s of course watching, one hand palming his cock. The image is so filthy Kate rubs herself over Seth’s dick, and he slips his hand in her underwear gripping her ass and jerking her closer.

 

Her hips work like when they were at the club, slow and sure. Then Seth’s teeth drag over her sensitive flesh as his fingers slide further down to brush where she’s wet.

 

Kate digs her nails into his shoulder. “ _Fuck_.”

 

Richie chuckles and sits up, stroking up her bare spine. “Like that, Katie?”

 

She nods, breathless. “Yeah.”

 

Seth pulls away from her chest, lidded eyes trained on her own, his mouth wet, and brings his hand around to her stomach. Skids it down back past the waist of her panties, his fingers finding the soft damp patch of hair there, and further still to find her soft and slippery.

 

Kate cries out, resting her forehead on Seth’s as he teases her with light touches. Richie moves to kiss up her back, tongue laving at her skin, flicking over each bump of her spine. He winds his fingers in her hair, gripping gently, and she turns to kiss him. 

 

Seth finds her clit and rubs it in circles, and Kate responds with a bite to Richie's lower lip. He moans and kisses her harder.

 

Kate moves her hips slow over Seth's digits, tongue slipping over Richie's as Seth sucks lovebites on her neck. "So sweet Kate, so fucking sweet."

 

Richie pulls back and Kate keens, watching him smirk. "Bet she is, Seth. Didn't you say something about us tasting you?"

 

Kate nods, whimpering when Seth moves his hand away and sucks his fingers. "Mm, -"

 

"If you say anything about cherries, I'm leaving." Kate says through panting breaths.

 

Seth laughs, flipping her onto her back and making her yelp. "I doubt that, princess. Because Richie and I here, we're about to make you come." He grips the waist of her panties and yanks them down, both brothers slipping their palms down her inner thighs and exposing her to their dark gaze. 

 

"You want to come, don't you Katie?" Richie rumbles in her ear, licking the shell as his fingers brush her middle.

 

"Fuck, _yes_." 

 

"Want us to taste you, sweetie?" Richie asks, kissing down her stomach and making it jump. 

 

"Please."

 

Richie licks up her thigh, teeth dragging over her skin, sharp and catching and -

 

Kate looks down and Richie's eyes are yellow again, and his fangs are extended and teasing at the soft flesh of her thigh. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last part is kinda fucked up. lol I usually don't say this because it seems like I'm fishing for compliments, but I'm not very happy with how this turned out. I did want to keep it even, so to speak, but it became more focused on Richie/Kate. I don't know how it got away from me like that, but I tried to include sweet, sweet Seth as much as I could. lol 
> 
> But I didn't want to leave everyone hanging, so I hope you do enjoy it.

The first time Kate saw Richie turn was through a cracked door.

 

They were running from a nest, all three of them dashing inside an abandoned school building to take cover. When a few culebras started banging their way through the door, Richie pushed her and Seth into a closet. They both protested, but he told them to shut the fuck up.

 

Seth gripped her shoulder and tried to cover her eyes but she pushed his hand away as she watched Richie tear his way through all six culebras. He hissed and grunted like an animal, the skin of his face textured in green and yellow. His fangs ripped and tore through flesh, blood spraying from bodies like water from a sprinkler. He was fast and calculating, and it looked like he was even enjoying himself. 

 

Seth held her around her middle as she let out an involuntary sob. She let the door fall open as Richie let the last vamp fall to the floor, his head turning towards them. His face was dripping with blood, fangs still extended. Kate's hands shook as she gently unwound herself from Seth, stepping over bodies. 

 

"Kate," Richie said, voice even and normal. 

 

She reached up and swiped her fingers through the blood on his cheek. Felt the skin shift under her touch as his face went back to normal. 

 

It was never easy, seeing someone she cared about turn into a whole new creature.

 

But eventually she realized that Richie felt complete, he felt like who he was meant to be. It was something Seth still struggled with, having known his brother his entire life and not being able to adapt to such a crazy change so quickly. But he was better about it, now.

 

Kate found after a while she grew fond of Richie's culebra face. He wasn't disgusting looking like the ones they came across, or the ones back from the Twister. He wasn't handsome, really, just -  _different._

 

Now, looking down at him shifting between her thighs, fangs catching on her skin and glowing eyes locked onto hers, Kate feels dizzy with need.

 

"Whoa, Richie." Seth breathes, not exactly scared but not exactly at ease.

 

"It's okay." Kate whispers, reaching down and cupping his cheek. Richie closes his eyes and presses into her hand. 

 

Seth looks over at her and she bites her lip at him. "You want this, babygirl?" 

 

Kate actually laughs because she feels crazy, she feels like she's miles away from the girl she used to be but she doesn't care. "Yeah." 

 

Seth fights to keep a smirk off his face but loses. "You like it like this, huh? You're freaky, Fuller." 

 

She laughs again but it turns into a moan when Seth slides down and licks up her pussy slowly.

 

Kate's legs jerk, almost closing just from the surprise of how it feels, but both brothers grip her knees and keep them open. Seth teases her, tip of his tongue working over her lightly, lips kissing her like he was kissing her before. His chin feels rough, the stubble catching on her skin. Kate's back arches, breasts pushed into the air, and she slides her nails over the top of Seth's head.

 

Richie moves up the bed and runs a hand over her chest, palm catching on her stiff nipples. She looks down and catches him snaking out his longer, slimmer tongue to flick, inhumanly fast, over the pink peak just as Seth sucks her between her legs.

 

Kate opens her mouth, breathless, pushing her head back against the mattress and stretching out her neck. Seth grips her hips and slips his tongue inside, Richie licking up her collarbone and along her throat. Her heart skips, the thought that he could dig his fangs into her right now and drink her up making her head swim. She runs her hand up his back and grips the back of his neck as he smiles against her skin. 

 

Lips full and tender, tongue working hard, Seth feels like heaven between her thighs. Richie catches her eye as she looks down, lightly pressing the tips of his dagger like fangs into one breast, not breaking the skin but letting her feel the sharpness. He's like a demon, almost a different species that needs blood to survive, but she wants to keep him and Seth for herself. Forever.

 

Seth pulls back, face wet and lips swollen, and winks up at her. "Delicious, babe. Freshly plucked."

 

"Classy, bro." Richie groans.

 

"Shut up, you know you want a taste." Seth licks across his mouth and moves to lay up next to Kate. "Want that, don't ya doll?"

 

Kate nods, and Seth smiles as he grips her chin, kissing her softly.

 

Richie licks down her stomach, tongue dipping into her belly button, hands cupping her bottom. He hooks her legs over his shoulders and before she can even think his tongue is flicking quick and pointedly over her clit. 

 

She cries out into Seth's mouth, and he hushes her. "Fuck, look at that, baby.” Kate looks down, whimpering at the sight of Richie working her over. “Look at him using his tongue on you, making you feel so good.”

 

Richie pulls back, smirking and rubbing Kate with his fingers. “Always bragging about me, brother.”

 

Seth just shakes his head. “Gotta give credit, ya know.”

 

Kate squirms and curses. “Shut up and make me come already, God.”

 

Both Gecko brothers laugh, and Richie dips his head back down to suck her clit between his lips. Kate moans into Seth’s mouth, kissing him and slipping her tongue clumsily over his as she rides Richie’s face.

 

_That’s it, Katie, look so sweet kissing my brother, taste so damn good – taste like ripe fruit, like delicious candy, you’re such a good girl, want you to come in my mouth need it need to taste more Katie more fuck want to drink you, drink you up - -_

 

Kate can hear Richie in her head and it’s all too much. Before she can take another breath she’s coming, hard and wet on Richie’s tongue, rubbing herself on his face in jerky waves.

 

Seth kisses her soft down her neck, praising her with slurred words, and she can feel him hard as anything on her thigh.

 

Her whole body is shaking, and Kate has to take gasps of air to try and calm her breathing. “Oh God, Oh God,” she keeps repeating, vision blurred and head swimming. She reaches out for someone, feels both brothers take her hands and press their mouths to her palms.

 

She looks up bleary eyed at them, licking her lips and sitting up. She kisses Richie, tasting herself on his lips and sighing when he flicks his tongue over hers. Kate turns and Seth claims her mouth, nipping at her lips and gripping her chin.

 

“Want you, want you both. God, I need-“

 

“Who first, princess?” Seth asks, mumbling over her cheek.

 

Kate can’t choose, she wants them both inside her at once. Knows that can’t happen, but choosing between her brothers is impossible.

 

Richie decides for her. “Seth should get to make you come next, it’s only fair.” He winks at her, lighting up a cigarette he’s pulled from the nightstand. He’s Richie again, but his eyes are still yellow and he leans back on the bed looking like a predator as he slides a huge hand over his cock.

 

Kate smiles, turning to Seth and moving her still trembling body on top of his. The boys have spent so much time touching her, Kate realizes she’s been stuck in a pleasure stupor. Now she runs her hands over Seth’s chest, exploring the sinews of his neck with her mouth. Seth hums as she licks over a nipple, eyeing him to see if it’s something he likes, if boys even want that. He looks at her, nostrils flared and breathing hard, lightly scratching the back of her neck and grinning.

 

Kate grins back and does it again, tasting the sweat off his skin. She slides a small hand over the large bulge of his cock still inside his underwear. He groans, moving a thumb across her cheek and over her bottom lip.

 

She’s thought about putting her mouth on them before, doesn’t know if she would be good at it since she’s never come close to the act. But now she feels her mouth salivate at the idea, pushes Seth back to lay down and runs her tongue over his jerking ab muscles.

 

“Jesus, Kate. You don’t have to, babygirl.”

 

“Hush, it’s only fair I get a taste, too.” Her eyes meet Richie’s as she moves her mouth over Seth’s dick, feeling the fabric wet from her own pussy and his excitement. Richie’s pulled his own cock out, the head gleaming out of his large palm, and lets out a puff of smoke before bringing the cigarette back to his lips for another drag.

 

Kate admires Seth for a moment, not as thick as Richie but long, feels a twitch inside as she runs her tongue along him.

 

“Ah, fuck, godfuckingdammit,” Seth groans, and when Kate sucks at the dripping head of his cock he grips her hair in one fist.

 

“That looks so good, Katie. Keep doing that.” Richie says, voice sounding raspier and almost inhuman from the other side of the bed.

 

Kate grips Seth gently, sliding her mouth down as far as she can, pulling back with a slow suck as she looks up through her lashes at him. He’s watching her like she’s an angel from Heaven, and she almost laughs around him in her mouth.

 

She tries a few more sucks, deciding she likes the way it feels. It feels powerful, heady, and she feels sexy as she pulls her mouth off and licks her lips.

 

Kate squeals as Seth grabs her, pulling her up and on top of him. “You little fucking minx, I swear to God.”

 

She giggles into his mouth, laughter turning into a moan when she feels him hot and stiff between her legs. Kate rubs herself over the length of him, whimpering at the drag of his dick against her clit.

 

“Fucking Christ, Richie get me a damn condom.”

 

Richie chuckles, putting his cigarette out and getting up to get one from his wallet. “Told you these would come in handy.”

 

Seth just groans from beneath Kate working him with her hips, and gently pushes at her hip. “Come on, darling.”

 

Kate sits back on his thighs, watching with baited breath as he slides the condom over himself. He sits up, back against the head of the bed, pulling her with him until she’s straddling his lap. Richie comes closer, running a hand down her back and over the swell of her rear.

 

“Ready, Katie?” He says, voice barely above a hush at her ear.

 

Seth eyes her, cups her cheek and swipes his thumb back and forth.

 

Kate takes a breath, feels herself clench inside. So empty, so needy, and so ready. She nods, and Seth grips himself so she can sink down easy.

 

Kate’s eyes flutter close as she slides further down onto Seth’s cock. He feels so big, makes her feel so full inside. Her hips shake a bit, and she bites at her lip when the stretch becomes a bit too much.

 

“S’ok, baby, fuck you feel so good, but don’t rush it.” Seth groans, and Richie’s there inside her head.

 

_Take it slow, sweetheart, we’re both here, just want it to feel good for you._

Kate stops, Seth buried inside her to the root, and grips his shoulder. “Oh, Oh God, Seth, fuck, Richie, I – Oh!” It feels _good_ , better than good. It feels like she’s whole, like she’s meant to have Seth inside her, Richie touching her all over and kissing her neck.

 

Kate's hips work harder and soon she's riding him in earnest, letting Richie kiss her and swallow her moans. Seth grips her waist, bouncing her on top of him, groaning loud whenever she slows him down and grinds herself onto him. She buries her face in Seth's neck, gasping his name.

 

Her orgasm hits her suddenly, and Kate cries out with it. She clenches Seth over and over, feeling herself so wet and swollen. 

 

"God, oh goddammit," Seth groans, following her and coming. His hips jerk upwards and make her yelp, her pussy so sensitive.

 

Kate grips his biceps and tries to catch her breath, pressing her sweaty forehead to his own. He cups her cheek again and kisses her. "You did so well, Kate, you're so damn good."

 

"Fuck yeah, she did." Richie practically snarls behind her.

 

Later, when she's stopped shaking and can actually speak again, Kate lays back on Richie's chest. She turns her head and rubs her ass over his cock as he slips his tongue past her lips. Seth helps push her legs open, his clever mouth working on her chest. 

 

"You want me, Katie? You want me, too?" Richie whispers against her cheek. 

 

"Yes, please, Richie."

 

She's still sticky wet, pink and needy where he reaches down and pushes himself inside. Kate gasps at being stretched again, grips the back of Seth's neck and leaves nail marks there.

 

"Easy, brother. She's crazy sensitive." 

 

"I know our Katie can take it. Can't you, Katie?"

 

Kate nods, moving her hips back and taking more of Richie's cock. It hits her in the right spot and she does it again, and again, slow and purposeful. Seth slips his palm down her stomach and rubs his fingertips over her clit, making her yell. 

 

Richie grips her hip and fucks her hard from behind while Seth rubs her faster. Kate scratches her nails down Seth's back, and gasps when she feels Richie's fangs at the side of her neck.

 

_Perfect, Katie, you're so fucking perfect feel like you were made for me, so tight but I fit inside so good, you're so good sweetheart, need to taste you please can i can i taste Kate let me oh Lord, need you Katie need to drink you --_

 

"Do it,  _please._ " Kate begs, and sees Seth look up at her brother about to bite into her. 

 

"Kate -"

 

"Want it, Seth. I'm not afraid, I want it, oh, I want it."

 

Seth licks his lips and swears, nods at Richie as he slides down to suck at her clit just as she feels two sharp jabs at her neck.

 

Kate's eyes feel like they roll into the back of her head, and her whole body feels like it's floating. With each steady pull of Richie's mouth, each loud obscene suck of her blood, Kate feels like he's drinking part of her soul. But somehow, she feels like he's sharing part of his own soul with her. 

 

They come together with Richie praising her inside her head. She feels at once exhausted to the bone and more peaceful and content then ever before. Richie retracts his fangs and Kate whimpers at the loss, struggling to open her eyes. Seth's looking at them both like he's worried but also incredibly turned on.

 

Richie chuckles behind her, the vibration of it moving through her chest. "Want to try?"

 

"Oh, Jesus." Kate whispers, and laughs. She hums, nodding, as Seth leans forward and licks up the blood still trickling from the small wounds. 

 

He groans, kissing her with his bloody mouth, and she can taste herself on his tongue. Bitter iron flavor, she's not sure why they both like it so much, but she doesn't really care. 

 

She sighs as Richie slips from between her legs, wrapping his arms around her as she holds Seth close. They all lay there for what seems like forever until their breathing returns to normal and Kate groans about feeling sweaty.

 

Seth laughs, sitting up and shaking his head, licking her blood from his lips. "This was fucked up, no other way to put it." 

 

Richie kisses Kate's cheek and tickles her side. "Don't make it weird, she liked it." 

 

Kate sighs, sitting up and stretching her arms over her head, pushing her breasts out. "I did. Seth, we all did. Get out of your head." She yawns. "Ugh, and into the shower."

 

Seth laughs again, swatting her ass when she crawls off the bed. "Whatever you wish, princess. We're just your sex minions."

 

Richie grabs his pack of cigarettes, winking at Kate as she beckons them to follow her. "Damn right."

 

 

 


End file.
